Heat
by angelps7
Summary: [oneshot] A forbidden romance. A search for passion. A smoldering tango between two strangers.


**A/N:** About the characters, well… I imagine Blaise and perhaps Hermione. I know it's a bit out there. (or myself and Draco!) Anonymous, in the moment sort of thing.

Inspired by this painting by artist Fabian Perez: www**DOT**fabianperez**DOT**com**SLASH**galerias**SLASH**gallery16**SLASH**tango**DOT**html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own JK's characters or anything else. Just my imagination.

_written 08-07-06_

HEAT

A sweet tune filled the room- of an accordion pumping strongly and a Spanish guitar strumming delicately. Two strangers met face to face, focused on each other only, draining the tune to a mere frame. Empty, with no picture. They were about to create one.

He bowed slightly, and she clasped his hand. He led her backwards slowly… as if to test the waters. She matched his movements perfectly, and their footwork turned faster, more intense. Her leg hooked behind his knee as the soft rhythmic music poured around them. Despite their intricate steps, the mood was slow and steady, savoring every contact their skin made. His arms wrapped around her slender frame, tugging her closer as the sweet music serenaded them, as if trying to pull those notes closer. When the two embraced, they knew this was no dance. It was an art form; an art form with a purpose: to seduce. And as slowly as it began, the tune faded to a halt.

The music exploded into newer, louder rhythms, and she was thrust onto the floor, spinning fast as the music chased her. He caught her dizzy form and rapidly dipped her. Breathless, but with no time to reflect, she was pulled upright and sent spiraling across the room once more.

Their footwork was perfect. He stepped forward, she stepped back. He stepped back, she stepped forward. He pulled her close, she tugged him closer. He held her firmly, and she clinged to him tightly. The two were lost in this tango, needing each other like the oxygen they breathed; two strangers, desperately searching for passion.

They moved fast, a tangle of legs as they caught each other's angles and knees, gliding on the floor. He led her across the dance floor and back, rapidly spinning her and catching her right against his chest. She arched her back fully every time he dipped her, not protesting the gesture. Their bodies yearned for a closeness unfelt before, and they searched for it though this dance. She tugged his hips closer- the dance that had begun with a foot of space between them had dissolved into one with none, bodies touching as much as possible.

The music had erupted into its climax, infinite notes pouring from both instruments and encouraging their dance. By now their skin was burning. Every touch was fire. They moved as one- an onlooker could not tell where he began and she finished. They danced with the fury of a full fledged fire, whose flames and embers reached the ceiling. The smoke was evident in their eyes, a raw hunger to conquer the other. Desire fueled it.

The music died down, and he steadily lowered her into one last dip. The world around them paused.

His eyes traveled her face, down her body, memorizing every curve, seeming to have just realized they would never meet again. He trailed his finger down her arm which radiated with heat.

Her eyes roamed his face, soaking his handsome features, his slightly rough skin, his shapely jaw line, his soft lips, his striking cheeks, and finally, his deep, brown eyes, darkened with lust and passion. Their eyes locked. Desire reflected in them, reflecting her own.

The music had slowed into a single, pure melody. Dipping her even lower, he placed a chaste kiss on her collarbone, working his way up her neck with feather-light kisses. Her neck, behind her ears, her cheeks, her jaw… and paused upon reaching her lips. His lips hovered a few centimeters from hers. Both breathed heavily, unsure how to handle the massive amount of passion generated between them during a single dance. Their hungry eyes locked, urging the other to make the first move. Ravenously he brought his head closer, until she could feel his warm breath against her lips. She sucked in a breath- he was driving her crazy. Then unexpectedly he pulled away; slowly. Slow, reluctant.

The guitar strummed its last note, and he pulled her up against him, out of the arch he had her in. Their eyes never broke contact.

Holding her right hand in his left, he spun her delicately away from him. He bowed and kissed her hand, his lips lingering on her skin a few seconds longer. She felt a jolt throughout her body, and as soon as it came it left- he let go of her hand and turned around with a swish of black robes; through he door and out; he disappeared. He was gone.

She laid a hand across her heart and sat dazedly in a nearby chair, reflecting upon the dance. _Heat_. Passion. Lust. Seduction. _Power_.

Their obscure masks, thrown onto the floor long before their smoldering encounter, lay forgotten by the two strangers. Why hide their secret?

**A/N:** What did you think? I wrote it on the plane in about 15 minutes while listening to a beautiful Spanish song. I just pictured it in my head, dressed seductively in a dimly lit room… music playing in a dark corner…

Review?


End file.
